The Eighth Deadly Sin
by CravingForYou
Summary: So these were the famous deadly sins: lust, envy, pride, gluttony, sloth, greed, and wrath. Oh, and how could I forget? James Potter.


**Summary:** So these were the famous deadly sins: lust, envy, pride, gluttony, sloth, greed, and wrath. Oh, and James Potter.

**The Eighth Deadly Sin**

_**Chapter One**_

_Reaching the Apocalypse_

Lily Evans was angelic, and everyone knew that. Anyone could already tell from the way she carried herself. Despite the fact that she had bright red hair that was always messily cropped into layers, her emerald green eyes held innocence and immaculateness – a rare find in the eyes of any seventh year student, regardless of gender. Her fair skin, petite frame and bright smile only added to her porcelain doll look. Having had no boyfriend since birth and the conscience of a newly polished glass vase, Lily was delicate, fragile – unbreakable.

James Potter, on the other hand, was temptation in human form. Smoldering hazel eyes behind slender frames, sex-hair colored ink black and finely sculpted muscles all over his body, no one could resist him. Infamous in every way possible, James held the pedestal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's resident sex god. His best friend, Sirius Black, was definitely a close second. James had the power to create you, make you _feel_ – and destroy you.

So, if one had the audacity and the insane mindset of putting them together in one place, there would definitely be a hundred percent possibility that at least one of them would change. Well – they did say that the new Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was crazy in his own way. After all, he named them Head Boy and Head Girl.

Lily carefully placed her trunk on the steps of the train, turning around for one last time and waving at her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, proud ancestors of the closest thing to perfection Hogwarts had ever seen in the past few years, waved anxiously at their daughter. "Be a good girl, Lily-pad," her father commented, winking playfully at her. Lily, obviously more attached to her father than anyone else, tearfully nodded her head. She always chuckled at herself with this – after all, who still cries on their last time to board the train in September?

"Bye Mum, Dad." She waved one last time, boarding the train. And like it was almost typical to her, she nearly knocked someone over with how fast she turned around. Sure enough, it was Amos Diggory. He always seemed to be near her nowadays. She didn't mind, of course. She just found it a bit odd that he popped out of nowhere all the time. "Amos!" she breathed, sighing in relief. "Sorry, I almost hit you – again."

"You know it's no problem, Lily," Amos said, a broad grin on his face. Amos Diggory was a seventh year Hufflepuff and apparently the Quidditch captain. Known for his charming good looks and equally charming personality, he made James have a small run for his popularity. And right now, Lily was the object of Amos's affections, although Lily's obviously oblivious to it. He leaned casually against the wall of the nearest compartment. "So, I hear someone's been named Head Girl."

"Oh!" Lily blushed, smiling in amusement. "Well – I, uh –"

"Congratulations, Lily." Amos winked, and if it were possible, Lily's face turned even redder than her hair. Lily didn't understand why Amos always did that to her: wink or compliment her. She was definitely more naïve than she seemed, seeing that she can't even consider the fact that Amos was flirting with her. "Milady, shall I bring your trunk to the Heads' Compartment?"

"Well, thank you, Amos." Lily smiled brightly at him, this time making his cheeks flush a cute shade of pink. "Lead the way." They walked through the compartments, making small chat and waving at the younger years. Apparently, Amos was also the seventh-year Hufflepuff prefect. "You have a lot of load to carry, Amos. You sure you can do all of that? Quidditch, Prefect duties and your academics?"

Lily's curious nature made Amos laugh. "Well – why not? I mean, look at the Head Boy! He's got the same load as I do, if not more." He nudged her playfully. "But I'm glad to know you're quite concerned about me, Lily. It's cute."

Lily blushed and rolled her eyes at him. She had completely forgotten about James Potter, her co-Head. She didn't know him very well; all she knew was that he was famous for causing trouble around the school and the female population. She hasn't even had a decent conversation with him, and he was in her House. She was more than surprised to find out he was Head Boy, but really – who knew what went through Professor Dumbledore's head nowadays?

"Well, here we are," she said, stopping once they arrived at the slightly larger Head compartment near the front of the train. Amos put down her trunk and smiled at her. Lily blushed awkwardly, tucking a stray lock of her messily cropped hair behind her ear. "Thank you for bringing my trunk, Amos."

"It's never a problem, Lily." Amos winked once more before striding off. "I'll see you during the Prefects' meeting!"

Lily smiled and waved slowly. There was really something about the way Amos Diggory held himself: the air of confidence whenever he walked through the halls, the charming smile he always sent her – even the sly winks from time to time. Lily shook her head, snapping all thoughts away. She didn't really think of Amos as more than a friend, but she was definitely sure that whoever landed him would be a lucky lady. She took a deep breath and carefully slid the door to the compartment open.

What she never expected, however, were the people in it.

-

James Potter flirtatiously waved at passing sixth-year Ravenclaw girls from his spot by the train, earning shy giggles, blushes and waves in reply. A smirk crossed his handsome features. _Gets them every time_, he thought triumphantly, adjusting his robes to check on his watch. It was 10:53 AM, and if his best friends weren't any later, they'd never get into the Head Compartment first.

His parents had left him early, seeing as they both had Auror business to attend to. Harold and Matilda Potter were the top Aurors of the Ministry, and they were confident that James was to follow in their footsteps. They were like the superheroes of the Wizarding World, and James longed to be a part of it. He loved it even more than girls and Quidditch – and that says a lot about his passion for it. Now, James was all alone – and growing more impatient by the second.

"Mate!" a voice called out, and James tilted his head and grinned in amusement. Sure enough, Remus Lupin was the first to arrive among his three close friends. Remus had this uncanny thing for punctuality, and he _abhorred_ being late. James was surprised Professor Dumbledore didn't pick his best friend for the Head position, but who knew what kind of tricks that old man had up his sleeve? He probably apprenticed under Merlin for all he knew.

Remus brushed back strands of his sandy blonde hair away from his eyes, sparkling amber eyes shining underneath. Remus was pale and skinny, almost vampire-like to everyone, but James and his two other friends knew Remus's secret – something that was best left to themselves. "You're first, as usual, Rem," James commented, slapping Remus lightly on the back to be cautious. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Don't expect anything earlier than late with Sirius, James. You know him." Remus shrugged. "Peter, on the other hand…"

"Is here!" A short, chubby boy waved his hands desperately in the ear, running – er, waddling towards the two boys. Straw blonde hair plastered onto his sweaty cheeks, Peter Pettigrew was tired – and late. The whole Hogwarts population couldn't fathom why this boy hung out with the most wanted boys in school, but they didn't question James's authority. Peter must have _something_ James liked, and they weren't going to argue with James's taste.

"Great. Now all we have to do is to wait for Don Juan," Remus said sarcastically, leaning against the train. Although Remus was nice to everyone, he did have a snarky side – that only came out when Sirius was around. They engaged in playful banter all the time, much to James and Peter's amusement. They were like an old married couple – only they weren't.

"Maybe we should leave him –"

"Sorry mates!" And there was the striking Sirius Black in the flesh. The good-looking boy rubbed his neck awkwardly, and for sure the other three boys knew what was going on. Surprisingly, Sirius was here early – he just got sidetracked during his journey. Cheeks flushed, long, dark hair all mussed up, Sirius had _definitely _been distracted by something on the way.

"Ah, nice of you to join us." Remus raised an eyebrow. "You didn't bring your lady love along?"

"You know that a lady love just _isn't_ my forte, Moony." Sirius grinned. "More along the lines of lady lust."

"Whatever," James interrupted, seeing that Remus's eyes were ablaze and ready to fight back with an easily equipped comeback. "Thank you for arriving early. Now that your dear old friend has more benefits than ever, we're upgrading compartments this year."

"We are?" Peter asked. Just as Remus opened his mouth for another scathing remark, Sirius had moved and covered Remus's mouth with his rough hand.

"Indeed we are, Pete! Didn't you hear? Jamie got himself a Head Boy badge." Sirius smirked and smoothly pushed Remus into the train. "Now come on, lads. Let's not keep our throne room waiting."

The four boys piled onto the train and headed towards the large compartment up front. James slid the door to the compartment open, dragging his trunk behind him. The compartment was magically designed to look like a sitting room. Lush couches (for the Prefects during the meeting) were set along the windows, colored in a nice shade of red and gold – since the Heads were both Gryffindors. House-colored mugs lined the coffee table in the middle, with a centerpiece of flowers that 'swayed' in the imaginary wind. Along one wall were two large armchairs, comfy enough to sit on Indian-styled. Those were for the Heads. Finally, to one side, was a whole trolley of sweets for the Prefects and the Heads, which Peter had promptly dug into once he saw it.

"Mate, you definitely scored the big galleons," Sirius breathed, staring around in wonder. Remus, being the Gryffindor seventh-year Prefect (and the Prefect for the past two years), simply settled in his usual position – the couch near the window. Usually the two Gryffindor Prefects shared one couch, but Sirius had taken it upon himself to share it with Remus.

"Get your own couch, dimwit!" Remus tried to push his best friend off the couch, but his efforts were in vain. A cheeky smile crossed Sirius's features, before he relaxed and placed his feet on Remus's lap. "Don't push it, Padfoot."

"Well, mates, what do you think? Our last train ride towards Hogwarts is finally in style." James sat on one of the armchairs and leaned back, propping his feet up on the armrest of the other chair. Sirius, Remus and Peter voiced their agreements – the latter muffled by bits of treacle fudge.

"I'll see you during the Prefects' meeting!" they suddenly heard Diggory call out, and the four boys froze. Did that mean –?

The door slid open, and James found his hazel brown eyes staring at the pair of worn Mary Jane shoes that stood behind it. Black shoes neatly polished, knee-high grey socks on a pair of gorgeous, fair-skinned legs, an average-length skirt, _curves_ in all the right places, slender fingers, a slender neck and messy red hair met his view. And finally, a pair of amazing emerald green eyes that were laced with surprise, shock and eventually disgust.

"James Potter," a clipped, feminine tone said, sliding her trunk into the compartment.

"Lily Evans," he said smoothly in reply, a smirk on his face. Guess there were more benefits to this Head position than he thought.

-

**Hi. Please review this? I mean, it's okay if you don't.**

**But maybe it isn't! HAHA, kidding. Please review, tell me what you think?**


End file.
